I'm you and you're Me
by Vannie.2010
Summary: Atobe Keigo. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Both have switched bodies due to Inui's & Yanagi's juice. Atobe & Tezuka experience each other life style, but for how long? Atobe realizes friendship & has to work to get want he needs. Tezuka realizes fun & laughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
**  
**Hi everyone. ^^  
This story will be based off the chapters of Atobe & Tezuka in:** 'This Title is so Lame, Its Funny.'  
I liked those chapters too much that I want to write a longer seperate version of it.

**Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

-SNAP!-

Silence. Atobe smirked. He always loved the control he had over these people with only a snap of his fingers. He didn't even look at anyone. Atobe turned around and walked off. "Everyone is dismissed."

"Hai!" replied the two hundred plus members standing on the court behind Atobe. The Hyoutei tennis members packed up and started leaving. Atobe's fangirls went back cheering out Atobe's name over and over.

Atobe walked towards the gates of the school, with Kabaji behind carrying both their stuff, to his limo when Akutagawa ran up behind him. "Atobe-buchou!"

"What is it Jirou?" Atobe turned around and asked. He noticed Akutagawa fully awake and cheery.

"I wanted to ask you when can I play a match against you again?" Akutagawa grinned and put his hand on the back of his head.

Atobe smirked and turned around. He walked up to his black limo. "Ore-sama will think about it, Jirou." he said with his back to Akutagawa.

"Ok! Bye Atobe!" Akutagawa waved as Atobe and Kabaji entered the limo. The limo door closed and left. Akutagawa pumped his fist in excitement. "I hope I get to play Atobe again."

"Jirou!" Mukahi shouted out. "Yuushi, Ryou, and I are going to go get some ice cream! Wanna come?!" he called out.

"YEAH! I WANNA COME!" Jirou ran and caught up with his friends.

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

"So Jirou, what were you and Atobe talking about?" Mukahi asked. He scooped a spoonful of his ice cream.

"Oh. I asked Atobe-buchou when I can play against him again." Akutagawa grinned.

"You know Atobe is going to say he's busy or something." Shishido recalled. "Atobe's too busy to care for others. All he thinks about is 'Ore-sama needs this.' or 'Ore-sama needs that.' So that's why I don't bother being friends with that self-center King."

"Atobe isn't self-center though." Akutagawa said, defending Atobe.

Shishido pointed his spoon at Akutagawa. "Fine. Tell me one thing he had done without thinking of himself…and I'll take it back." Akutagawa looked down at his ice cream and kept quiet.

"What about that time Atobe talked to Coach Sasaki to let you back on the team?" Oshitari said as he raised a brow.

"He didn't do that for me. Atobe wanted the top players once we entered. He didn't want to lose Choutarou. Choutarou is a great friend. He almost gave up his spot for me and I cut my hair." Shishido scooped up some ice cream. "All Atobe did was show up and said, 'I haven't lost.' and 'This is the LAST time.' If he DID care, he would do it no matter what for as many times. Doing it only once and never again is selfish." Shishido stick the spoon into his mouth.

"He does have a point." Mukahi said pointing his spoon at Shishido. Oshitari thought about it and nodded.

"Maybe Atobe-buchou can change!" Akutagawa said with a small smile. Oshitari, Shishido, and Mukahi stared at Akutagawa before bursting into laughter.

"HA HA! That's not gonna happen Jirou!" laughed Mukahi.

"Yeah, Atobe is never going to change that arrogant attitude of his." Shishido smirked. "He'll always be that rich, self-center jerk with no heart to anyone but himself."

"But-"

"Believe it Jirou. Atobe will always be a royal pain in the butt." Mukahi said. The three started to laugh out loud. Akutagawa stayed quiet and stared at his ice cream melting.

'I _know Atobe-buchou can change_.' Jirou thought. '_I wish I can prove these guys wrong_.'

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

"That's it for today! Everyone 10 laps around the court and then you can go." Tezuka ordered.

"HAI!" responded the Seigaku tennis team. Tezuka nodded and watch everyone do their 10 laps before leaving home.

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

"Kunimitsu. How's your arm?" Oishi asked. He walked beside Tezuka to the bus stop.

"It's healing." Tezuka replied. Oishi nodded with a smile.

"That's good." The two walked to the bus stop and waited. Oishi looked up at the sky and frowned. He saw big dark clouds started to gather up in the sky. "I hope it won't be a bad storm."

Tezuka looked up as well. "Hn."

The bus pulled up and stopped. Tezuka and Oishi grabbed their bags off the ground and got on the bus.

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

Inui ran in the rain, covering his head with his regulars' jersey. He knew it would rain and that he would get caught in it. '_If I keep running, I'll make it Yanagi's house in 10 minutes. If I jog, I'll be another 15 minutes added_.' Inui continued to run.

Inui took out his phone and dialed Yanagi's number as he ran. "…Hello?"

"Renji? This is Sadaharu. Which house is yours again?" Inui said through his panting.

"Sadaharu? Are you running in the rain?" Yanagi asked through the other line.

"Yeah. I'm three blocks from your neighborhood." Inui said. "Which one is yours?" Inui could hear Yanagi sigh on the other line.

"I'll be outside." Yanagi said before hanging up. Inui hanged up and continued to run through the rain.

Inui ran into Yanagi's neighborhood and stopped. "Sadaharu! Over here!" Inui looked over to the left and saw Yanagi waving his arm to him. He jogged over to his friend's house. The rain continued to pour down hard.

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

"Here." Yanagi placed a cup of hot tea on the table in front of Inui. Then he walked off to his room and returned with a dry set of clothes. He placed them in the middle of the table for Inui. "Didn't you know it was going to storm today?"

"Yeah I did. I tried to get here fast enough before it started to rain." Inui said. He took a sip of the hot tea. Cracks of thunder were heard outside and the heavy drops of rain hitting the roof.

Yanagi sat down at the table across from him. "Why did you come, Sadaharu?" Inui put the cup down and pulled out his notebook.

"I wanted to show my new recipe I came up with. Before I make it, I wanted to see if you approve of it." Inui slid his notebook across the table. "I think it has to be my best creation so far."

Yanagi pulled the notebook closer to him. He opened it and started to read silently. Inui waited patiently. Yanagi then looked up at Inui after he read it. "You've definitely created something…but there is a high chance with what you have created will have a side affect. I don't know if will be permanent though." Yanagi looked back at the notebook.

"What kind of side affect?" Inui asked. Yanagi shook his head.

"I don't know. From the information in here…it can vary." Yanagi pulled his pencil and started writing some things over Inui's handwriting.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Inui stared at his notebook being written.

"Fixing some things here and there. Maybe if we lower the amount of ingredients…" After that Yanagi started mumbling words that Inui couldn't catch. Yanagi stopped writing and slid Inui's notebook back to him.

Inui took the notebook and looked at what Yanagi written instead. "Renji…is there still going to be a side affect?"

"Yes. There will still be a side affect, but I changed it to where the side affect won't be permanent. However…I don't know how long it'll last. There would be 89% the side affect will have a range of lasting two to three weeks. 9% chance, for one to two weeks. 2% chance…less than one week." Yanagi explained. Inui nodded.

Inui looked at Yanagi seriously. "Renji. I know the two people I want to try this on, but I'm going to need your help." he said and the same moment his glasses glint. Yanagi opened his eyes.

"Tell me what you need me to do." There a flash of lighting that flashed brightly through the windows and then was followed by loud bangs of thunder. The storm continued on all night.

* * *

**Please Review. ^^ Thank you.  
**MyPrinceOishi08.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

-Poke-

-Poke-

"Sadaharu…" Yanagi, who was bent down, poked Inui again. -Poke- "Sadaharu…wake up."

"…mm?" Inui slowly woke up.

"Wake up. You have school today." Yanagi stood up and then walked over to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out some eggs.

Inui felt his back aching. "Ah, my back hurts." He slowly got up off the floor and sat in the nearest chair by the table. He found his glasses on the table. He picked it up and put them on.

"I told you last night to sleep on the couch. There was a high chance you would get back pain for sleeping on the floor like that." Yanagi said. He walked over to the cupboard and took out a pan. "Oh yeah, while you were busying making your juice last night, your mom stopped by around…10?"

"Yeah?" Inui yawned and stretched his arms before scratching his head.

"She came and dropped off your uniform and tennis bag." Yanagi said as he turned on the stove. He placed the pan on top. "Also my mom washed your tennis uniform so it's clean."

Inui nodded. "Thank you Renji."

"Sure." Yanagi cracked the eggs in the pan and tossed the shells into the trashcan. He started cooking breakfast. "Hey Sadaharu, what do you want?"

Inui took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Um…eggs and bacon, I guess." Yanagi nodded.

Yanagi glanced at Inui and saw that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "You know Inui, if you wear clearer glasses like Tezuka or get some contacts, the girls will be all over you." he joked and laughed lightly.

Inui smiled and then chuckled. "Yeah? My mom wants me to get some contacts because she wants to see my eyes, but I like with what I have now." Inui stared at his glasses even though his eyesight wasn't clear without them. "I thought about it though."

"Really?" Yanagi looked over at Inui and saw him nodding. "If you do, then everything would change. Everybody will start to see your emotions clearly, because of your eyes." Yanagi walked over and to the fridge again and open the freezer and took out the bacon. "…I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

"I know." Inui said. He put his glasses back on. "Do you need help cooking?"

"No, I'm fine." Yanagi said and went back to the stove and continued cooking breakfast. "The bathroom is down the hall. Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom. There's a drawer by the sink that has a toothbrush. Don't worry it's still new and packaged. Go head and help yourself."

"Thanks." Inui said. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Renji, where-"

"I put your things in my room. There right there by the door."

"Ok."

…**Atobe…Tezuka…**

One of Atobe's maid servants stood right in front of his room. She took a deep breath and knock on Atobe's door. "Master Keigo. It's time to wake up." she said in a steady tone. She knew she had to be careful with her tone and action.

No reply. "Master Keigo-"

Atobe opened the door. "Ore-sama heard you. Ore-sama is up now."

"My apologizes." The maid servant said with a deep bow. Atobe walked out right past her.

"Tell Ore-sama's cooks to start making breakfast for ore-sama." he waved off the servant with his back to her.

"Right away Master Keigo." she said and walked in the other direction.

Atobe walked along the big hallways and into another room, which was a room made specifically for his clothes. "Hm, what should ore-sama wear to school?" He scanned the row of his school's uniform to see that there was no difference. Scowling, Atobe grabbed a random school uniform and walked to his bathroom.

After getting ready, Atobe walked into his dining room and sat down. Immediately his servants walked in carrying his breakfast. They all knew to never make Atobe wait for his meals.

"Your breakfast Master Keigo." said the servants and placed his breakfast in front of Atobe.

"You may all leave now." Atobe ordered. The servants only bowed and left Atobe in peace. The servants never expect Atobe to even say 'thank you.' for they all have grown up with it since Atobe was a child.

Atobe ate his meal in peace. After breakfast Atobe walked down the halls to let time past by. He glanced at his phone to see it was time to leave. He walked down the main hallway and to the front of his mansion.

"Good Morning Master Keigo." bowed Atobe's limo driver as he opened the door. Atobe nodded.

"Have a wonderful day Master Keigo." said one of Atobe's servants. She bowed her head as she stood by the door. Atobe turned to her.

"Tell whoever cooked the hash brown is fired." Atobe straight out said. "Hire the next two people on the waiting list."

"Yes sir." Atobe walked to his limo, got in, and the limo drove off.

…**Atobe…Tezuka…**

"Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu, are you up?" Tezuka's mother knocked before she opened the door to his room. She didn't see her son in the room. She closed the door and walked down the hall.

"Kunimitsu?" she called out.

"I'm out here." Tezuka replied from outside. Tezuka's mother walked to the back door to see Tezuka bent down next to the pond. Tezuka stood up and faced his mother. "Is there-"

"Oh no. I'm just checking if you were up." Tezuka's mother smiled. Tezuka nodded and she went back inside.

Tezuka turned around and watched the fishes swimming. He picked up a bag of fish food off the ground. Tezuka took a small handful and sprinkled the pond with it. The fishes swam up at started eating. Tezuka watched.

After feeding the fishes Tezuka walked inside and to his room. He got ready for school.

"I'm going now." Tezuka said as he picked up his tennis bag and slid it over his shoulder.

"Have fun honey!" Tezuka's mother called from the kitchen. Tezuka walked out and closed the door.

The walk to school was always peaceful for Tezuka. He did enjoy walking, and taking the bus to school. He liked the fresh air and the cool temperature. He liked it even though he didn't show it.

"Tezuka-sempai!" Tezuka stopped at looked over at the playground to his right. He saw the tiny little girl he knew, swinging. "Tezuka-sempai! Can you push me?!" Tezuka looked at his phone to see he had some time. He walked over and placed his tennis bag down on the ground, next to the swings.

"I wanna go high this time!" smiled the young girl. Tezuka didn't respond but pushed her gently on the back.

Tezuka and the small girl had a small past. Few months ago the little girl received a fish from her friend but her parents said she couldn't keep it. Tezuka, one morning, spotted the small girl crying. He walked over and asked what was wrong. She told him that she couldn't keep the fish and had to get rid of it. Tezuka told her he would take care of it. From then on, they had a small friendship.

"Did you feed Mr. Fishie?" asked the small girl with a smile.

"I did." Tezuka replied.

"Don't make Mr. Fishie too fat ok?" The little girl started giggling.

"Hn." Tezuka said. He pushed her gently on the swings for a little while. Tezuka looked at certain bench to see the little girl's older sister watching them. He hardly knew her, but he always checked if she was around, to make sure the younger didn't come alone.

Tezuka glanced at his phone to see it was time to go. "I have to go."

"Ok! See you later Tezuka-sempai!" waved the small girl. She ran over to older sister. "Don't forget Tezuka-sempai! Don't make Mr. Fishie too fat!" Tezuka picked his belongs and started to continue his walk to school.

…**Atobe…Tezuka…**

"See you later Sadaharu." Yanagi said. He picked up his tennis bag. "My sister can drop you off at your school."

"Ok. Thanks for everything Renji." Inui said. "I'll tell you about how the juice went, after school." Yanagi nodded and left.

"Are you ready Inui?" Yanagi's older sister asked. She grabbed her purse and car keys. Inui grabbed his belongs and followed her to her car.

…**Atobe…Tezuka…**

School went by fast. Afterschool practice.

"Fuji." Inui walked up to him. Fuji looked at Inui and smiled.

"What can I do for you Inui?" Fuji asked. Inui showed him a bottle.

"Do you want to try my new juice?" Inui asked. He knew Fuji would try his juice without backing down. Fuji opened his eyes and smiled again.

"Sure. You know I always like drinking them." Fuji was about to take the bottle when Tezuka called him.

"Fuji! You're up!" Tezuka shouted from across the court. Inui frowned, for he had missed his chance. Fuji looked at Inui.

"Sorry Inui. I'll try it after I finish my match." Fuji turned around and walked off to his match.

Inui then went to everyone else…who rejected the offer right away. Inui wanted to Kawamura and Fuji to try since they were the only ones who wouldn't say no. Kawamura would say no, but once that racket slipped into his hands he was fearless. However, Kawamura was busy playing his matches that Inui didn't get the chance to ask him. '_This isn't going the way I planned_.'

After practice, Inui dialed Yanagi's number. "…Hello?"

"Renji, this is Sadaharu. I didn't get the chance to give Kawamura and Fuji the juice. Practice is too busy for me to ask them. I need a different plan for Kawamura and Fuji." Inui said in an upset tone.

"Hmm…I think I have an idea." Yanagi said on the other line. "Why not throw some kind of event? There would be a lot of people there, of course Kawamura and Fuji…and everyone else will have their guards down about your juice."

"That's perfect." Inui said. "Hm…what about a party?"

"That'll work." Yanagi responded.

* * *

**Please Review. ^^ Thank you.  
**MyPrinceOishi08.

Notice: I have a poll up in my profile. Please vote, thank you.  
The poll is for this story...Truth is I don't know how long I want to write this. The poll will help me out.  
Thank you. ^^

Notice.2: If you would like a certain event to happen while Atobe & Tezuka are switched, I would love to hear it.  
I'll try to create and include your idea in the story, and also it's going to depend on how the long this story is going to be. Again. Thank you. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Enjoy. ^^**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I'll try to do better the next time.  
Thank you for everyone for supporting and waiting patiently. Haha, I don't know if I even spell that right. Lol.  
Thank you for the reviews. Story Alerts. Favorites. Thank you.**

**Anyways. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

'_A party huh?_' Inui thought as he leaned against the bark of tree during lunch time. '_How does one plan a party anyway?_' Inui brought his pencil to his mouth and lightly bit the tip of it. He stared at the blank page inside his notebook. His blank page hadn't been mark since he opened it.

Inui sighed and shut his notebook closed. '_I don't know how to plan a party, and there is a high percentage that this isn't going anywhere_.'

"What the matter?" A light tone voice asked. Inui looked around behind him to see Fuji standing next to the tree where he leaned against.

"Ah Fuji. Didn't notice you were standing there." Inui said coolly. Inui thought since Fuji was here if he should tell Fuji about his situation or not. "There isn't anything wrong, Fuji."

"Ok, if you say so." Fuji said with a small shrug. He smiled at Inui and waved. "See you at practice."

"Wait Fuji." Inui quickly said with his arm out towards Fuji. Fuji didn't turn around but stopped. He smirked to himself and then turned around to face Inui. "Actually…I need help with something. I need help planning an event."

"Event?"

"Yes, an event." Inui put his arm down. "A party."

Fuji was surprised by what Inui had said. He opened his eyes and looked at Inui with his cool blue eyes. "Sure, I'll help. For who?"

"No one in particular. Just a party for the team." Inui lied slowly. Fuji stared at him like didn't buy it one bit, but he then smiled happily.

"Sounds like fun. Come. Let's go find the others and plan it all together. That'll be much easier." Fuji said and started to walk towards the court yards. Inui followed. '_I have to find out who the party is actually for, because Inui hardly lies_.'

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

"A PARTY?!" said the Seigaku regulars not including Tezuka, but including Momoshiro. Momoshiro and Kikumaru, who were sitting on the ground, grinned at each other and high fived. Kawamura smiled shyly at the idea. Ryoma and Kaidoh looked like they weren't really interested or cared. Ryoma lowered his hat while he leaned against a tree, where Kaidoh sat right next to him on the ground. Fuji smiled and stood right next to Inui. Oishi seemed to be in deep thought about the idea, if it was a good idea or not.

Fuji nodded. "Inui wants to throw a party for the team, but he need help planning." Inui adjusted his glasses in response.

"Awesome! I'll bring the board games and plan the contests!" Momoshiro smiled and said out loud.

"I'll provide the food." Kawamura spoke up.

"Taka, you shouldn't have to provide all the food. That'll be a lot to do." Oishi said. "I know. Someone should bring snacks, and Taka could bring the main dish." Everyone looked at each other in silence. Oishi sighed and then looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma. You'll be in charge of the snacks."

"Whatever." Ryoma said coolly. Oishi took his answer as a yes.

"I'll be the DJ and bring music." Kikumaru grinned and did his "V" victory sign.

"Kaidoh and I can go shopping and get some prizes." Fuji smiled. When Kaidoh heard shopping for prizes he blushed lightly. Kaidoh nodded. "First. We have to have the team pitch in a bit." Fuji smiled, but it was a different kind of smile. He held out his hand.

Everyone sighed in defeated when they understood what Fuji meant. Everyone went through their pockets, bags, wallets, and then gave Fuji some of their money.

"I'll help with any other thing that needs help with." Oishi said towards Inui. Inui nodded.

"Thank you everyone." Inui thanked the whole team. The bell to end lunch rang. Everyone gathered their belongings and headed off towards their classrooms.

Oishi walked a bit slower. A worried looked started to form. '_How are we going to get this one pass Tezuka?_'

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

Later after school. Oishi walked into the boys locker room. He noticed Tezuka at his locker. "Tezuka. There's something I wanted to talk to you with."

"What is it, Oishi?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the team has been working hard lately…and we've thought about having a party. I've thought about it and I think it is alright to have it. I already told the team I would help out…but-"

"You want the Captain's approval first, don't you?" Tezuka looked at Oishi. Oishi looked at the ground and nodded. Tezuka sighed lightly. "I'll think about it." Tezuka picked up his tennis bag and headed out.

Oishi smiled a small smile and grabbed his belongings. He headed out right behind Tezuka to the court fields. Practice went on as usual.

**...Atobe...Tezuka...**

"No, you tell him!"

"ME?! Why me?! You tell him!" Momoshiro argued with Kikumaru.

"I know. Let's have Ochibi tell him."

"No way Eiji-senpai. I'm not going to tell Inui, why don't you tell him?" Ryoma said with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. Momoshiro and Kikumaru glared at Ryoma briefly.

"Momo, he's coming this way." Kikumaru hid behind Ryoma and pointed at Inui, who was walking towards them. Momoshiro sweat-drop and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Inui-senpai…" Momoshiro waved a small wave and tried to act cool.

"Hm?" Inui looked up from his notebook and saw Momoshiro standing up ahead with Kikumaru and Ryoma. "Ah, what can I do for you Momo?"

"We were wondering about something…" Momoshiro said slowly. Before Momoshiro could continue on, Kikumaru quickly butted in.

"Are you going to make us drink your juice at the party?!" Kikumaru questioned with a serious look. Inui didn't respond right away. He went back to working on his data in his notebook and continued walking along ahead.

"Of course." Inui simply said after he walked past the small group. Kikumaru and Momoshiro's mouth dropped open.

"…Mada Mada Dane Momo and Eiji-senpai." Ryoma said calmly. He turned around and started walking. Momoshiro and Kikumaru glared and started to walk fast after Ryoma.

"Echizen! /Ochibi!" exclaimed Momoshiro and Kikumaru while they rolled up their sleeves. Ryoma slightly glanced behind him, and then ran for it. Momoshiro and Kikumaru ran after and chased Ryoma down.

* * *

**To be continued...  
Sorry for the out of character-ness.**


End file.
